Accepted
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Boomer is trying to be accpeted in all that he does..including love! ***Sorry, guys! But DISCONTINUED. Story is subject to adoption, or I may redo it later down the line. PM me if you're interested!***
1. Pasts

Accepted 1

I tossed and turned in my bed, recalling that night in full color and sound.

_I shivered, freezing in the cold rain. My brothers had beat me up when I told them how I loved Bubbles, and now I was disowned and alone. My pants were ruined, my shirt was ripped in serval places, and my shoes were gone. I bled a little as I stumbled to a random tree, ready to die alone. I didn't know where I was, or who may find me. All I knew is I, Boomer, was a goner. I curled up and fell asleep. _

_When I woke up, I was in a little boy's room. I was wearing airplane PJs, and a little blue smiling plush berry smiled up at me in my arms. The blue door creaked open, and a pretty, tall lady walked in. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, pink slippers, and a white lab coat was draped over her shoulders. Her golden blonde hair was in a high ponytail, her long bangs swinging to her chin, emerald eyes friendly and loving to me. _

_"Little boy, are you lost?" she asked, concern on her face, "you were half dead when I found you." _

_"I was disowned," I moaned, "I'm sorry to bother you." _

_"Oh, I'll take care of you, then," she smiled through her lipstick, "I used to have a son a lot like you before I lost him. You'll be a nice companion." _

_I loved my new mom already. _

I reached down to hug Berry, that little toy she'd given me. Her name was Sarah, Professor's sister, and she loved me dearly. Since then, I'd requested to join the Puffs. Being a Ruff wasn't my thing, anyway.

_"Please?" I'd poured my heart and soul into that beg to the girls. _

_ "Poor thing," Bubbles' pittied me, "I say yes." _

_ "No way," Buttercup spat, "once a Ruff, always a Ruff." _

_ My heart sank as I looked up at Blossom. But it leapt when she said yes. _

Sarah had given me a new power: Empathy. Ever since then, I'd been a Powerpuff. It felt great fighting with Blossom, who was so strong and kind. And Buttercup was warming up to me a little. But the best part was that Bubbles was with me, accepting me right in. Now if I could only tell her I love her, maybe I could be accepted as something a little more.

Author Note: I know, short! BUT review and chapter 2 will be born!


	2. Try out

Acceptance 2

I woke up early, as each morning. Yawning, I pulled on my blue long sleeved shirt that was dark and plain, sticking my legs into the faded blue jeans. After jumping into my shoes, and combed out my blonde hair and ate with Sarah hungrily. When we were all human, she told me her motherly stuff as she handed me my lunch and backpack.

"Yes mam," I smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too," she kissed me back, "have fun."

"Yet bet!" I bolted out, "bye!" Her waving figure faded to a dot as I streaked across the sky, landing at Pokey Oaks.

"Hey, Boomer," a familar bubbly voice greeted me lovingly. I turned around, grinning shyly to Bubbles.

She looked really cute today. She wore a light blue tanktop, a dark green skirt, and red shoes. Her pigtails were curled on the ends, and she smiled her glowing smile, showing me the blush on her face.

"Well, don't you look adorable," I told her, trotting forth.

"You're not bad yourself, Boom," she called me the nickname I only let her call me, since she came up with it, and tustled my hair.

We just talked as Blossom and Buttercup played kickball. When the bell rang out, we two Puffs flew into the school and took our seats by each other. Her sisters had moved tables, so now I sat with her in the center of the classroom, Robin our third companion. We were all super close, and the groupwork was really teaching me how to be a team player. We weren't as smart as Blossom or as tough as Buttercup or their groups, but we had a common interest: Drama.

Today we would be the day we auctioned for the upcoming play. We weren't told the name or the plot, but we did know it was a romantic story. For tryouts, we had to sing a song. Princess went first, and I scowled at Bubbles and Robin. They both giggled softly, then wound up covering their ears like me to block out her 'singing.'

"I'M PRINCESS, THE BEST RICHEST KID EVER AND I WON'T SHARE ANYONE BECAUSE I'M BEST," she screeched, "AND I SHOULD BE A POWERPUFF BECAUSE EVEN A STUPID BOY JOINED AND...HEY! I'M TRYING TO SING!" she was yanked off by Ms. Keane, and we all sighed in relief, uncovering our ears.

I hated the Powerpuff wannabe so...

I beamed as my crush went up, her pigtails bouncing with her movement. When she sang Firework by Katy Perry, swearving anything foul, my heart soared. She was like an angel, singing beatifully. We all applauded when she got down, blushing cherries. Even Princess seemed impressed as she sat in time out.

She smiled up at me when I went up. Heart racing against my ribs, I sang Mine by Taylor Swift. Luckily, everyone seemed to like it. Robin and Bubbles clapped me on the back when I got down, and I collasped into my seat. Not only had I probably just insured I was getting the part, but I was becoming accepted for who I truly was.

And I'd impressed Bubbles!


	3. Boomette

Accepted 3

Author Note: Because I'm too lazy to edit, Sarah is Professor's FRIEND, not sis. Now that that's out of the way…ENJOY!

"How was school today, Boomer?" Sarah asked me as she handed me a cookie as I flew in.

"Good," I smiled, "thanks, Mommy."

I flew upstairs to find a horrible surprise on my bed. Two baby blue dresses with white stockings were on my sheets, and some girl slippers were ontop. A few bows and a makeup kit stood by them, and Berry was thrown to the side with a sticky note attached over his smile, showing a scrawled green crayon frown. A note was ontop of the shoes.

_Here's the help your new girly look, Boomette! ~Mitch _

I dropped the note and started to weep into my pillow. Sarah must have heard me, because soon she was stroking my tangled blonde hair and rocking me gently.

"He's just a jerk, dear," she told me, "he's jealous of you."

I nodded, then looked up at my Enemy list. Villians were all over it, but as Number 2 I put: **Mitch Mitchalson. **Satisfied for some reason, I burned the clothes and bows and ripped the sticky note on Berry's face. Thanking Sarah, I curled up with Berry on my bed. It was too early to sleep, but I didn't want to be with anyone. Mitch had wounded my pride.

I then began to wonder if anyone would miss me. Sarah said she loved me, but I wasn't her real son. And Blossom let in probably out of pity, and Professor just went with it. Buttercup sure didn't like me, my dads and brothers hated my guts, and…Bubbles. She didn't love me, I knew for a fact. Wiping a stray tear, I went outside and stood at the bridge. Churning gray water foamed beneath me, and I stared into it.

Nobody would want me. I'd never be accepted as a hero, I'd never be accepted but anything as a freak. And I didn't want to live like that. I had so much life, I wouldn't kill myself. But I wouldn't stay in Townsville, I would go to the river and live with the fish. I could breathe underwater, so why not? Without looking back, I jumped, ready to begin a new life with the fish.

The water never came. Two arms were wrapped around me, and I saw two wide baby blue eyes. Bubbles.

"Why, Boomer?" she wept, "where you…where you…?"

"No, I wasn't doing suicide," I shook, "I was going to live with the fish."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Nobody would miss me," I showed her the note I'd been holding from Mitch.

"I would forever," she carried me to her home and wrapped me up tight in a ball by the fire.

The water had come over me, so I was soaking wet and in my undergarments. Shivering, I stared at the note again. Boomette was a fitting name. I was over emotional, too sensitive for my own good, I was basically a girl. Don't get me wrong, girls were cool. But to a girly boy? That wasn't right at all.

Suddenly, the note was gone from my hands. Buttercup read over, her green eyes narrowing at each word. Crumpling it up, it vanished into the golden hot flames. The smoke curled up, letting me know it was gone. She flew out of the room, not saying a word.

Soon, she returned with a wounded Mitch. His eye was black, and his clothes were tattered. His face was ready, and…tear stains? I bit my tongue. Laughing wouldn't be nice, even though he totally deserved it.

"So, what do you have to say?" Buttercup was holding Mitch by his torn and ratty brown hair.

"I'm sorry," he shirvered, "you're Boomer, not Boomette. I'm Wittle Mitchy Pie!" He was crying, but I had no sympathy for him.

Buttercup slammed her fist into his gut, and when he doubled over, she kicked his bottom, sending him flying. She wiped her forehead, then fixed her green eyes on me.

"Thank you," I was overcome with gratitude, clinging to her.

"You can't be a marshmallow," she unstuck me, "toughen up." With that, she left me in my pile of blankets.

I knew she was right. I had to take a toughness class or anti-bullying course. But as I planned for that, I knew that Buttercup was finally starting to accept me a little as family.


	4. Ideas

Accepted 4

"Whoa!" I screamed in agony as the monster I'd named Joe crushed my ribs. Blossom and Buttercup attempted to free me, but he grabbed them and smashed them together.

"Guys!" Bubbles screamed, rushing to her sisters before looking at me, "Boomer, you can do this!"

She believed in me. Breathing, I started to wriggle. We were above the water, and if he pushed me down into the H20, I could heat it up. He zapped under one of his eight arms, and the plan worked. Howling, he shoved me under. Suddenly, a roar filled my ears. The grip left, and I realized I could control water. A wall of it loomed behind me, as if waiting for the command. I thrust out my arms, and it sent Joe into the island painfully. Bubbles zapped him with her bright red eyebeams, and he was dust.

"You did it!" she giggled, holding onto me tightly.

"Well, I gotta go," I had class. When I got there, I realized that Buttercup was the teacher.

It really helped. When I got to school a month after I'd started her class, Mitch tried to pick on me. So, I punched him in the jaw and ran for my ever loving life. Flight became a useful tool that day.

When I got home, I collasped on my bed. So much had happened to me so fast. I was starting to become accepted into everything. The only test I had to ace was the play. If I failed it, then all my work would go up in smoke. So this was important.

I picked up the script and looked through it. I was going to be boyfriend of the lovely Bethany, who was the girl. The story was of Bethany growing up in a cruel world and trying to learn how to get people to accept her bubbliness. Bubbles got the role, of course, and I was pleased to know I was Jimmy.

I started to learn my lines in the mirror. I sounded kind of bad, but when I sang...don't mean to brag, but I was EPIC. I saw blonde pigtails in the mirror, and I smiled.

"Come on in, Bubbles," I chuckled. My crush flew in, her cheeks on fire.

"Sorry," she was aplogizing for spying.

"Let's just go over our lines," I chuckled. She sounded like an angel, and Sarah said we were the next Brad Pasley and Carrie Underwood.

When we went to rehearsal, I saw that Blossom was the evil wife of the evil dude potrayed by Mitch. Gah, just my luck. And Buttercup was a tree. Good part: She didn't have but one line. Bad part: She had a solo. And her griping about it was endless.

When we finished, I saw Ms. Keane rub her back and wince.

"Are you okay?" I asked, flying to her with Bubbles.

"I'm just a little tired, but I'll be fine," I noted loneliness in her eyes. I could recognize it because I had the same look before I met Bubbles.

When Professor came to pick us up, I saw the two smarties exchange smiles. Already an idea was forming in my head.


	5. Together

Accepted 5

Bubbles was giggling innocently and softly as we stayed in the bushes. Thanks to a little computer knowledge from Blossom and myself, we'd gotten out a invite that looked like it was from Professor to Ms. Keane, and now we two were waiting for him to arrive.

Oh, he did. But they didn't call him 'professor' for nothing.

Suddenly, I was pressed into a white fabric, and I heard Bubbles shriek with a string of giggles following. My cheeks heated up as he began carrying us back to the car, a smile on his face. Ugh…_so _not part of the plan….

"Thank you, both of you…." He buckled us in securely, "but I'm fine being single."

"They broke up before," Bubbles whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but be a little annoying.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" I spoke a bit too harshly, and I had all the time to regret it that night when she completely stoned up on me.

_XXXXXX_

I was crying into my pillow the next morning. The scene of our little spat replayed over and over in my mind, and I was frightened to confront her. Sarah told me I couldn't hide from things forever, but I'd avoided my brothers this long, so maybe I could avoid her for a while….

I should've never even thought that.

_XXXXX_

"Well, would you look at that?" a familiar voice sent chills racing through my veins and bones, "there's ol' Powderpuff Boommette."

"B-Butch?" my eyes dropped to the ground, and his and Brick's laughter rang in my ears from night they'd disowned me.

"Who else, stupid?" Brick punched me fiercley in the arm, "c' mon. We're getting' out of the daisy field."

"What?" I looked up a bit now, "this…this is my home now."

I was tired of them always bulling me and constantly making me insecure. If they wanted a new brother….so be it. But I would never go back there…if I could just be accepted by everyone….

I really _would _have a new home and family.

"What did you just tell me?" Brick had my shirt front, and his face was pressed to my, breath hot down my face and neck.

"I said no," I struggled uselessly, and Butch punched me forcefully in the back of shoulder, snatching the back of my hair and throwing me into the fence, making it bend up around me.

"Boomer!" a familiar voice cried out, and a streak of blue sent red and green streaks flying back, into the school.

"Bubbles…." The back of my head was killing me, and the last thing I saw was her worried face before I blacked out…and their angry ones.

_XXXXXX_

"Poor little guy…." A familiar nasly voice spoke, and when I heard a buraton reply, my heart leaped a little.

"I'm glad his sisters were there, too," Professor's words told me he was nodding, and I tried to focus my eyes.

"What….where is she?" my voice was croaked, and suddenly, she was there, holding on tight to my chest.

"Boomer…." That's when I saw the scar on her forehead.

"They…." I gasped, touching it gingerly and tearing up, "I…I should've….I'm so…."

I was cut off by her lips pressed to mine.

_XXXXXX_

**Nobody's P. O. V.**

"I think they might just become a couple…." Ms. Keane smiled to her former boyfriend as they went outside to give the two of them privacy. They were at his home, and Blossom and Buttercup were hot on their counterpart's trail.

"I would agree," he chuckled, titling up her chin, "you know….it might be nice if I could go on one more date with you."

_XXXXXX_

**Boomer's P. O. V. **

Both of us smiled at the sight of them kissing. They were like a Romio and Juliet….

And Bubbles and I could be the younger version, too.


	6. Kissing HimAdoption

Accepted

**_Author Note:_**I deeply, deeply, DEEPLY aplogize, but I'm sad to say I've decided to discontinue this story. The story was a request as it was, but I've lost any and all inspiration for it. I'm not having fun writing for this and havent updated it in ages, so...I'm afraid I'm going to have to let it go. I may or may not redo it later down the line, but I'm pretty open to the idea of putting this story up for adoption. If you're interested, please PM me and we can figure something out. :).

And, for old times sake and for the fact putting just an author note on the sight is illegal, I will put a short POV to help whoever may adopt the story along. :).

Thank you all so, so, so, _sooooooo_ much for all the support. You guys are beautiful and amazing, so...just thank you. It was incredible. :).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles' P. O. V. <em>**

Kissing him sent a whole bunch of feelings through me.

It was beautiful and amazing, and his lips were soft and sweet. I'm six years old, so it's not like I know a whole bunch of stuff about love, but I know it must be nice now. He's so nice, and he makes me feel really good all the time. I know he's supposed to be my brother and I, but what if I fell in love with him in another way? After all, he's not like Blossom and Buttercup, so he's not _really _my brother.

Is he?

I kind of hope not.

I mean, kissing him is just so _nice_.


End file.
